Among suitable candidate topologies for implementation of a reduced size medium voltage drive system, solid state transformer concept and matrix converter configurations offer attractive features. While various proposals for a drive system including a solid state transformer (SST) have been made, to date there are not suitable commercial applications. Modular drive systems are available that use insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) switching devices. However, at the frequency of switching, options for modular transformers are limited in such topologies.